Envious
by brslover77
Summary: When Akihisa and Mizuki are suddenly together, envy and jealously begin to engulf Minami's already broken heart, so much that she starts to give up on him. When she gradually turns into a sadistic and demeaning person, Akihisa begins to think twice about his decision of which girl he liked more.
1. Me, Himeji, and the Market

**Ahaha, I really must like MinamixAki so much that I have the need to write a story about them…**

**I don't own Baka and Test.**

**First couple of chapters will most likely be more of a HimejixAki story.**

**Me, Himeji-san, and Waffle Crisps**

* * *

Walking home from school today was…different.

Actually, I was limping home. Stupid Ironman, having the nerve to give us a whole hour of torture and death. I would rather get poisoned and thrown inside a hole to slowly die. Actually, I wouldn't do that for a lifetime of ramen noodles and video games. Well…maybe not.

"Akihisa-kun!"

I hear a very fond voice, a sweet and squeaking voice I knew I liked.

"Oh, Himeji-san! You're walking home on this path?"

"My mother asked me to go to the market to grab some eggs and milk. This road is like a shortcut."

"Heh, it's a coincidence."

"Mhmm…"

"Eh, I'm going to the market as well."

"Really? Is it alright for me to follow you?"

"Ehh—"

"I promise I won't be a bother! I'll quickly buy what I need and leave!"

"Heh, it wasn't like I was going to turn you down or anything."

"Thank you Akihisa-kun! You're so sweet!"

Oh Lord. Thank you for this wonderful moment.

Himeji-san's head was down as we were walking along to the market. She seemed to clutch her basket tightly. I wonder what's in there. Is it her horrifying food…? I'm starting to get hallucinations…agh.

"Hey, Himeji-san, what's wrong?"

Silence. Is she mad at me or something? Last time she talked, she was actually cheerful.

"Hey, Himeji?"

"E-Eh…No, it's nothing!"

"Huh?"

"Eh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Well it's something I have to worry about, obviously.

"Mm…okay."

I start to wonder about that basket of hers, so much that I seem to glance at it whenever I can. Geez, when did I get so worked up over a basket?

"Hey, what's in that basket?"

"Eh…it's some waffle crisps. I made them myself!"

Oh no. Death is upon me.

"Would you…like one?"

No no no…Akihisa Yoshii, I knew this was going to happen someday.

No, no, no! Not yet! Pull yourself together Akihisa! I still have a life to live!

But whenever I glance at those apparently mouth-watering desserts, I imagine about my untimely death.

"_Sure, I'll have some!"_

"_Here you go!"_

_As I finally take one bite of the horrid piece of death that is considered food, my vision starts to falter, and soon, I lay there dead, having a peaceful nap._

I gulp in pure terror.

But I wonder about those waffle crisps. Even though they are a person's worst fear, I wonder why she had decided to bring them in the basket. Maybe she wanted to give them to someone?

Oh, she wanted to give them to Yuuji, right?

My life is over…I'll die of food poisoning and love sickness.

Ugh…

"No thanks…I-I'm not hungry…heh."

"Are you sure? It took me a while to make these."

"Nah…I'm not hungry. Really."

Not really. I'm kinda scared of my own death.

We both spot the market right in front of us, and her attention finally draws to the eggs and milk, and she forgets all about me.

Whew. My death is no longer upon me.

Alright, let's see…I need to find some salt, and some pasta, I really want to make some paella. I'm actually pretty cheery, since Nee-san was able to lend me money. 2000 yen is actually a lot when it comes to food. I might actually save some up afterwards and get some new video games! Yeah! That's perfect!

"Ah…Aki?"

"Hmm, Himeji-san?"

"It's Minami, you doofus."

"Ah, Minami."

"What are you doing here? I never see you going to the market."

I was just insulted.

"Well, it's not like I am poor or homeless or anything!"

"You are most of the time, you know."

"Coming from the girl who doesn't have a huge bust and is always so cruel and viole—"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, OR YOU'LL FACE A WORLD OF DEATH!"

AHHHHHHHH! MY SPINE IS BEING CRACKED IN WAYS THAT AREN'T POSSIBLE!

"What are you doing here? Answer me!"

"I c-came with H-Himeji. This shouldn't be legal!"

"Cracking someone's spine? Well I'm sure it is. You jerk!"

"Well it shouldn't!"

"Ahh!"

"Wait, wait, stop! My spine is gonna break!"

"Wait...you went with Mizuki?"

She completely ignores me.

"Eh…"

"So you like her!?"

"Eh, it's not like that yo—"

AHHHHH!

"So you like Mizuki eh? RIGHT?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"I WILL LEGALLY PUNCH YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

My life is now officially over.

She suddenly relaxes her grip on me, releasing me to rest on the ground. Oh sweet ground, how I miss you so…

"Sorry."

"Un…"

She stands up, wipes the dirt off from her legs, and grabs her basket.

"Need a hand?"

"Unn…"

Tiredly, I grab her hand, and I am able to stand again.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"The same as everyone else, to get food."

"I think I knew that. I mean with Mizuki."

"You think it's a date or something?"

"Mmm…"

"It's not, I think."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Getting some eggs and milk."

"Heh…"

"There's a huge sale on eggs and milk I think. Maybe that's why she wanted to go."

"I don't think Mizuki would be so reliant on that. Besides, I bet she's not as poor and worthless as you."

"Hey! I'm not worthless!"

"Heh, you think?"

"Agh."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward moment between us again. I kinda didn't want silence, and I didn't want for her to be mad at me, so I tried to create a conversation.

"How's you and Hazuki?"

"Good. She obsesses over you all the time."

"Like how?"

"She always talks about how you're such an idiot, and frankly, I couldn't agree more."

"Thanks Minami for making my day seem much better."

She clutches something in her hands, really tightly, and she struggles to stay still.

"Eh…Aki…"

"Hm?"

"I w-wanted to ask you something…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I had tickets to a drama showing, and I wanted to ask if you w-wanted to—"

"Akihisa-kun! Minami-chan!"

"Oh, hey Himeji-san!"

"Hi Mizuki."

"Hm, Minami-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get some apples, I guess. There's a huge sale on them, so I was all like, why not?"

"Fufu, there's a sale today?"

"Mhmm. A big one. Everyone's off to the market today."

"Yeah, me too."

"What's in that basket?"

Oh no. Oh no. She did not just ask that question.

"Oh, there're waffle crisps! I was going to give Akihisa-kun some. Do you want one?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm actually not that hungry right now."

"Akihisa-kun?"

Oh, why does my life have to end so fast?

"No thanks…I'm not hungry…"

"You need to eat more Akihisa-kun!"

Well, it's that, but still…I don't want to die because of Himeji's deadly waffle crisps.

"Nee-san gave me a lot of money, so, I won't be hungry for a while."

"Well, you still need to eat!"

Out of fear, I start to run away, afraid that my life will end today.

"Akihisa-kun, come back!"

I start to run much faster, trying to outrun Himeji-san. Since she isn't very fast, outrunning her is super easy.

"Akihisa-kun!"

Heh, I'm safe…for now.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"Un…"

"…"

"Baka."


	2. Me, Minami, and a Cup of Tea

**Eh…It's time for a new update! Haha.**

**Me, Minami, and a Cup of Tea**

* * *

Eh…Today I'm going to Minami's place.

It wasn't like I was begging to her anyway or something. I kinda promised Hazuki that I would come over for a little bit. She really wanted me to come today, so I had to stand through a call confrontation with Minami.

"Eh, you want to come over today?"

"Hazuki-chan wants me to."

"Hehh!?"

"A-Are you busy today or something? I don't have to come over if it bothers you."

"N-No, you can come over Aki! I just gotta clean up the house a little bit, heh."

"I'll be there soon. Just gotta get some stuff first."

"No, take your time! I'll see you soon!"

"Tell Hazuki-chan I said hi."

"Mhmm, I will."

As I was heading out the door, I totally didn't notice that Nee-san was right behind me.

"Aki-kun, where are you going?"

U-Uh oh. If I tell her I'm going to Minami's house, then she'll definitely kill me! Wait, wait, think. Maybe if I tell her I'm going over Yuuji's place, then she'll believe me, right?

"Yuuji's place."

"You don't know where he lives though."

"Yeah, he told me today."

"You didn't get any text messages or calls from him about it."

Ehh? My sis is a snitch!

"Nee-san, why did you look through my phone!?"

"For safety, Aki-kun."

Your meaning of safety is COMPLETELY different from the actual definition.

"That's snooping!"

"It's not snooping. It's just looking after my little idiot brother."

"Eh, that's still the same thing!"

"Aki-kun, are you going to a girl's house?"

"N-No I'm not!"

"Well, in your call log, Minami-chan called you."

"She needed help with homework."

Agh, I'm being pounded by assertive questions from Nee-san! What am I supposed to do?

"She wouldn't call an idiot for homework."

"Well, she needed help on a Japanese lesson."

"She could have called Mizuki-chan, or even Sakamoto-kun."

"Well, she chose the quickest option."

"Aki-kun, please stop avoiding the inevitable."

"I'm not lying!"

"Well then, let me come with you."

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Uhm, sure."

"Alright. I need to shower first, so you need to wait for me."

"Why do you need to shower?"

"For hygiene purposes."

"Ehh…"

As Nee-san walked away, and walked into the bathroom, firmly closing the door, I quietly tip-toed outside the apartment, and then moments later, I ran for my life.

~.~.~

When I finally ran to Minami's house, I was greeted by a warm welcome by Hazuki-chan.

"Baka onii-chan! I missed you!"

Hazuki immediately ran up to me, holding out her arms.

"Heheh. Hey Hazuki-chan."

"You need to come in! Onee-chan has some amazing tea ready!"

"Mhm, really? I'll have some tea please."

"Onee-chan!"

"Hazuki? What's wrong?"

"Baka onii-chan's here!"

Hm, Minami sorta looks a bit…busy. I mean she has an apron on, and her hair is all down and everything. It kinda looks…kawaii ne…

"Ah, Aki!"

"Hm, where's she going?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe to get some tea I guess?"

"Come on in! There's so much I wanna show you!"

"Haha, alright."

Suddenly I see Minami again, grabbing her ribbon and quickly wrapping her hair around.

"Agh, Aki! You can't just walk in like that you know!"

"I knocked."

"Well, still! Ring the doorbell next time so I know that you're there!"

"There's a doorbell?"

"Mhmm. It's right next to you. We just got one replaced."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice."

"Geez, Aki, you can be so clueless sometimes!"

"Eh…Can I have some tea please?"

"Mmph! Yeah, yeah, I got it."

An extremely hot cup of soothing green tea motions towards me. The smell of it makes my mouth water with curiousness.

"Here."

"Ah, thanks."

"Try it."

I carefully bring the rim of the cup into my mouth, and my tongue dwells in heaven. The sweet, yet soothing liquid fills my senses with joy. Ah…

"I-Is it good?"

"Mmm…"

"Eh? Aki?"

"H-Huh?"

"Do you like the tea? I made it myself."

"Huh? Yeah…It's delicious."

"Really? You like it?"

"Mmm."

"Hehehe, onee-chan makes the best tea in the world! Right?"

"Ehh…Don't embarrass me Hazuki…It's only tea…"

It is true. I think Minami makes the best tea ever. I never really knew she was a good cook.

"Anyways, how long are you staying here?"

"Dunno."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Play with Hazuki for a bit, I have to get something."

Minami begins to leave the living room, leaving me to dwell in peace with my tea.

"Ne, do you like Onee-chan?"

"Eh…What do you mean?"

"Do you like Onee-chan that way?

"Nah. I'm probably not her type."

"So…you're sad she doesn't like you?"

Eh…I'm being tackled with personal questions…from Hazuki!

"Noo…It's not like that. I'm sure she doesn't like me."

"She does!"

"Eh?"

"She always tries to impress you, and she has pictures of you in her room!"

"Are you joking?"

"Noo! Check for yourself!"

Curious, and confused, I walk towards Minami's room. The door is slightly opened, so that must mean no one's there. Right?

I peek through the door, looking around my surroundings to make sure she wasn't there. Once I noticed the coast was clear, I moved towards my target.

Her room was surprisingly…girly…I mean, not Himeji-san girly but girly enough. I quickly glanced around the room for any picture of me, and soon, I saw me, hanging right on her wall.

I gulp. Hazuki wasn't joking then.

N-No no no, I bet Minami hates me more than anything. Maybe she uses my pictures as a dart board! Yeah! Maybe she hates me so much she plans to kill me every night, and maybe thinks of where to hit me so that I suffer!

I gotta get out of here.

Since I didn't hear footsteps, I quickly tip-toed out of Minami's room, and ran out to the living room.

"Baka onii-chan! Did you see it?"

"Uh…yeah."

"She likes you, duh!"

"Eh, I don't think she does."

"Huh?"

I pat her head, smiling.

"Hazuki-chan, don't think out of the blue like that."

"But I'm not lying!"

"I know she doesn't like me. But I like her. As a friend. Being friends is not the same as really liking each other."

I'm not staying true to myself, eh.

"You like her Onii-chan!?"

"Just as a friend."

"Just as a friend?"

"Yup. But don't tell her I said that, alright?"

"Okay!"

I sit down, enjoying the hot and soothing tea. Minami comes over, carrying a kettle full of fresh tea. My mouth starts to water.

"H-Here. More tea."

"Arigato Onee-san!"

"Ah, arigato Minami."

Minami sits down, taking her apron off. She grabs another cup, and pours hot tea.

"Um Minami."

"Hm?"

"Are the exams tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you study yet?"

"N-No. Not yet. I've been too busy making food."

"Oh."

The three of us are silent.

And I can't stand silence.

"Hey Minami, I liked it when you wore an apron."

Oops. That came out a bit different than I thought.

Minami blushes a bright crimson red.

"A-Ah, you like it?"

She smiles.

"Well. Your flat chest. It kinda suits y—"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"A-Aghh!"

The pain! It hurts!

~.~.~

"Yay! You finally came over! Do you like the house?"

"Eh… I do like it Hazuki."

"It's comfy!"

"It is."

Minami sits there, sipping her cup of tea, without even saying a word.

"Aki?"

"Hm?"

She fidgets around, placing her cup down.

"Um…I showed y-you those tickets, r-right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean…you know…"

"Hm?"

"Do you s-still…d-do you sti-still…do you st-still wan—"

The door suddenly opens with a quick notion, as Nee-san walks into the house, with a horrifying aura surrounding her.

"Aki-kun…"

"H-Huh!?"

"Illicit sexual activities are not permitted…"

"Eh…?"

"I will get you Aki-kun…"

"…Umph."

"I will kiss you…"

I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE.

"SORRY MINAMI!"

"Aki!"

"Baka onii-chan, come back another day!"

"AHHHH!"

"Aki-kun, brace yourself."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

The exhilarating moment of rushing out of Minami's household and dashing through the streets with a crazy and lust stricken desired woman made me shiver with fear. As Nee-san was speeding up, appearing to be able to catch up to me, I jumped over a van, ridden by my instincts. Nee-san seemed to lose track of my direction.

"Aki-kun….Prepare yourself."

"MY SISTER IS A PERVERT!"

~.~.~

"That was fun, right Onee-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"What were you trying to ask Baka onii-chan?"

"…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Hmph…T-That baka! He's stupid! Stupid!"

"Why are you crying? Is there anything wrong!?"

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask him…if he wanted to go to the drama showing with me…"


	3. Me, Himeji, and Roses

**Hi everyone. I know I've been a bit slow with updates recently, but usually at this time of year I'm bombarded with exams and projects and all that. And I also am aware that people are asking for me to finish "Aiko's New Boyfriend." And yes yes, I will get to that soon! So, in advance, I just wanted to apologize. Ne? Yosh!**

**This chapter is fairly short.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Me, Himeji, and Roses

"Aki-kun, prepare yourself."

"AGHH!"

For the past hour, all of my thoughts have been targeted on my escape from the clutches of Nee-san.

When I had the chance to look back at where Nee-san was, I turned my head sideways, just enough so that I could see her. Her eyes glowed a sinister purple, and in her hands were handcuffs and a metal bat.

What I wonder right now is…how did she figure out where Minami's house was in the first place?

"Aki-kun, please slow down…"

"NEVER! NOT WITH THE CHANCE OF BEING KILLED!"

"Even if you try to outrun me, I can always find you."

"EEHHH?! ARE YOU TRYING TO STALK ME!?"

"I'm just following your footsteps."

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"Finding your footsteps isn't that hard, Aki-kun."

Ugh…maybe that's how she found her way to Minami's house.

Wait! Maybe if I take off my shoes and outrun her, she won't be able to retrace my footsteps! I'm brilliant!

I attempted to try to take off my shoes in a hurry. But, as I began to untie the shoelaces of my right shoe, Nee-san began to catch up to me.

"DARN IT!"

As I saw a small, compact alley that only someone with a physique like me could pass by, not the bulky and buxom woman like Nee-san, I immediately diverged from her and ran through the narrow pathway. As Nee-san tried to follow me, her chest did not allow her to go through.

Hehe. I giggled as I ran away from her, successfully increasing the distance from her and I.

"Alright…time to find my way back home."

My head was still tilted sideways as I ran, watching Nee-san become smaller and smaller in my eyes. By this time, she would probably have found a way to go around it. But, by now, I should be out of her sight.

Suddenly, I felt a figure push against my body, especially in the chest department. Ah…it's soft and squishy…I immediately fell forward, with the person being crushed by my weight.

And as I look towards my direction, it was Himeji-san.

Himeji-san was blushing heavily, as her basket began to fall apart, revealing a red, delicate rose, with a letter attached to it, retaining its sweet and tantalizing scent.

T-That means…It's for Yuuji…

"A-Akihisa-kun! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

I wasn't listening too much to her. Instead, I was focusing on that rose and letter; looking at it makes me want to sit in a corner and cry.

"Ah…"

Himeji-san stared at me, and noticed that I was staring at the rose and letter.

"W-What…? T-This is n-nothing…"

"Um…Sorry Himeji-san…"

She stays silent, fidgeting around while she sits on the concrete.

"A-Akihisa-kun…"

I felt like I needed to be serious with her. Tell her how I feel. Because if she sends the love letter to Yuuji, my heart will falter.

"T-This is for Yuuji, isn't it…"

Himeji-san stays silent for a while. Suddenly, after minutes of silence, she holds up her letter and rose.

"But…this isn't for Yuuji…"

I was completely expecting that she would walk away and never speak to me again, but surprisingly, she stays there.

When she silently hands over the rose and letter to me, I feel like this is a misunderstanding, like this is a dream come true, but it's only a dream of my imagination.

"Akihisa-kun…T-This is actually…for you…"

My heart melts with excitement. I'm giggling like a schoolgirl. Wait, maybe I should be a little more serious.

"H-Himeji-san…"

I gladly accept the letter and rose, holding it deep in my chest.

"I-I love you…"

I blush heavily. Is this for real?!

"I-I've always liked you Akihisa-kun! Since we met in elementary school!"

I stay silent.

"Y-You…you always have been very nice, supportive, and helpful to me…A-And even if you don't accept my confession…I-I wanted you know that I…I'm in love with you!"

She waits for my response. While I sit there motionless.

"Himeji-san…"

"I-I'm very sorry…"

She immediately runs away from my grasp. If I don't tell my heart to her, then I probably will never have a chance like this ever again.

My heart beats loudly.

My chest hurts.

_Bump. Bump._

Agh.

…

I…

"H-Himeji-san!"

She stops in her place, and looks back at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"I…like you too…"

"R-Really…?"

She blushes a bright crimson red, smiling so brightly. Whenever she smiles, she warms my heart.

"I've…always liked you too…From the moment we met, and from when you were introduced to Class F…I've liked you all this time…"

"Then…"

Himeji-san walks towards me, grabbing my hand. Since the FFF Inquisition was out of my sight, I let her be. In fact, I squeeze her hand gently, feeling the warmth of her palm flow within me.

"W-Will you go out with me Akihisa-kun…?"

"Mhm…Yeah…"

And from that day on, I wanted to stay close to Himeji-san's heart.

* * *

**Hehe, so the past few chapters were like an introduction, or filler. It really didn't match the description. Sorry if Himeji-san or Akihisa sound so OOC, but…I couldn't find a better way to word this considerately awkward conversation. Well, see ya later!**


	4. Me, Class A, and Worst Days

**NOTE: This chapter is in Minami's point of view. The dialogue might be really confusing, so please bear with me here.**

**Me, Class A, and Worst Days**

* * *

*errrrrmmm*

In the back right pocket of my skirt, I could feel a faint vibration emitting from my cell phone.

*slide*

The number seems to be restricted. I prompted to answer though.

"Hello?"

"Erm…Ah, Minam—"

*click*

Agh. I don't have time to deal with him. I have to be going now.

As I proceeded to exit the house, Hazuki pulls my sleeve.

"Onee-chan, where are you going?"

"To school."

"Ne, but it's a little too early!"

"I have remedial classes in the morning."

"Remedial classes?"

Hazuki pouts, puffing her cheeks.

"Mhm. It's for the class of the idiots. So, don't be like me or them, okay?"

"O-Okay! Have a great day Onee-chan!"

"Mhmm!"

I slowly close the door behind me, carrying my backpack on my shoulders.

I'm not really going to remedial classes. I needed to leave early because…of something.

*errhhmmmm*

I feel a soft vibration again. Geh, it's most likely Aki for all I believe. I'll ignore it.

*errrhhmmm*

…

….

…..

By the time I arrived at school, the vibration was still going on. It was quite ticking me off.

*slides*

Agh…

"Ne, what is now Aki?"

"Erm, sorry for leaving your house so urgently yesterday Minami~"

"Eh?"

"You know…for Nee-san chasing me."

"And why would you think I care…?"

I was getting quite aggravated with Aki right now.

"A-Ah, sorry, sorry! I just…wanted to get that out of my chest. Erm…That's all."

"Then why did you call me in the first place?"

"Ehh…"

"Y-You know, it would be much better if you told me in person. I wouldn't be so ticked off right now."

"Then, I'll see you at school then."

"Un."

"B-Bye."

I clicked the end call button with impatience. Geez, getting a call just for an apology? That's messed up.

Could this day get any worse?"

*slide*

The sliding door leading to Class F, or otherwise known as the worst facilitated class in this entire school, was present.

"Good morning Minami-chan!"

Eh? Mizuki was in quite a good mood today. I would like to be her right now.

"Hi Mizuki."

"Are you tired?"

"Un."

"Oh, I see…"

"Un."

"Ah, did you see Akihisa-kun on your way here?"

"No, I didn't see him."

"A-Ah…"

Mizuki was heavily blushing, covering her face with her tidy hands.

"Hm? What's wrong Mizuki?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Kyaa, that didn't sound like nothing…."

"Fufu…I-It's nothing!"

"Eh…?"

Hm…I wonder what's on Mizuki's mind. Maybe she needed to ask Aki something?

*slide*

Kinoshita walks in, with the same expression as usual.

"Good morning Kinoshita-kun!"

"Ah, morning Himeji."

Eh? Mizuki seems to be in the greatest mood. Usually, I don't see her greeting people with a bright smile.

*slide*

Then in comes Aki.

"G-Good morning Akihisa-kun!" She blushes slightly.

"G-Good morning Himeji-san!"

I noticed that Aki blushed as well.

"Ah, morning Minami!"

"Hmph."

"Eh…Is something the matter Minami?"

"It's nothing."

Eh…that's weird. Aki and Mizuki have seemed very…wary. Something's up, I just knew it.

Sakamoto stands up, walking towards the chalkboard. Since all of us, me, Mizuki, Aki, Kinoshita, and Tsuchiya have entered the classroom, and there was no one else in the room, it was his opportunity.

"Alright, is everyone here?"

"Un."

"Muttsulini, show the footage."

"Mhm."

This conveyed an audio message. I didn't recognize the voice, but I heard something about wanting to declare war on Class F.

"EH? What class is this?!"

"This sounds like someone from Class A."

The sounds were muffled, leaving us clueless with who was the culprit.

"That sounds like Aneue!"

"But doesn't your sister's voice sound a little louder than this?"

"Doesn't it sound like Kirishima, Sakamoto?"

"_So, if we win, then I will be able to marry him?"_

"_It seems so."_

"_Then…I approve."_

"EHHH?! WHAT THE HECK IS SHOUKO DOING IN THIS CONVERSATION?!"

"Maybe someone had made an agreement with her."

"WHO WOULD BE THAT STUPID TO LET HER DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Ah, maybe that person is seeking an alliance with the Class A Rep," Aki infers.

"Mhm, this is probably the best way to be able to convince her."

"WHO'S THIS? I WILL BEAT HIM UP AND CRACK HIS SPINE!"

"Calm down Yuuji. Muttsulini, is there any more?"

"No, this is all I have for the moment. The camera was interrupted."

"I heard Aneue as well. Maybe this person needs the both of them in order to fight against us."

"But who's responsible for this?" Mizuki asks.

"Hm…I have a feeling that it might be Nemoto-san."

"Might possibly be Akihisa."

*ding dong*

As the rest of the Class F students begin to enter the classroom, Tsuchiya immediately silences his recorder, and we all begin to walk towards our cardboard boxes.

Class has begun. Yare yare.

~.~.~

Ah…I'm tired. After school has finally ended for the day, I feel quite exhausted. Agh, why is school so hard? Especially when I can't understand anything…

(Akihisa-kun!)

Huh? Was that Mizuki back there?

(Hey…don't be so loud Himeji-san.)

Eh? Is that Aki?

(We should walk together home every day, since we live together, right?)

…

(Guhh…Himeji-san, don't embarrass me like that! Someone might hear us!)

…

(Yes, but still!)

(Hehe…)

…

(Then, let's go Akihisa-kun!)

(U-Un…)

(A-Ah…Can you hold my hand?)

(E-Eh? Isn't that going over the top?)

(But we're going out, remember?)'

(Un…yeah…)

…

Guess my day just got worse.


End file.
